powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 10: Card Game
is the tenth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It acts as a pseudo-tribute to J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. Synopsis Joe and Luka infiltrate the Green Fleet, the Zangyack Empire's special forces, to learn more about their Gigarollium Cannon. Plot While playing a game of poker, the Gokaigers are alerted of a Zangyack fleet invasion. Magi GokaiOh subdues the fleet, but Gokai Blue warns Gokai Red not to attack the green ship commanding the fleet. After the fleet retreats, Joe explains to the crew that the green ship is Zangyack's "Special Destruction Unit", as it uses a cannon powered by Gigarollium - a rare material capable of destroying planets. As the ship is docked over an abandoned mining field, Gokai Blue and Gokai Yellow change into Bouken Blue and Bouken Yellow, respectively, to sneak under and board it. Inside, Joe and Luka disguise themselves as Gormin Sailors and find the Gigarollium stored in the ship's armory, but they are cornered by a pair of Sugormin officers, who bring them to the break room and have them play a game of Poker. Luka offers to play against both Sugormin, using her sleeve trick to cheat and beat them. The game causes every Gormin Sailor to leave their post to watch. Then, the game is suddenly stopped by Action Commander Yokubareed, who catches Luka's scheme and has both pirates nabbed. However, as a master of card games himself, he offers to let them go if they can beat him in a game. Joe offers to accept his challenge. Yokubareed shows a hand of four eights, but Joe miraculously beats him with a royal flush. Frustrated by the upset, Yokubareed has his troops surround Joe and Luka, but Captain Marvelous, Don and Ahim suddenly appear. It is revealed that during the card game, the trio snuck into the armory disguised as Gormin Sailors and stole the Gigarollium. The Gokaigers set off an explosive and leave the ship before it is destroyed. Yokubareed and his surviving troops order the Gokaigers to return the Gigarollium; Gokai Red responds by throwing it up in the air for Navi to grab it and fly back to the GokaiGalleon. The Gokaigers quickly dispose of the Gormin units before Yokubareed attacks them with an explosive deck of cards. In retaliation, the Gokaigers change into J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai; the transformation sends some cards back to the Action Commander. The two Sugormin officers are eliminated by the Big Bomber attack before the Gokaigers use the Final Wave on Yokubareed. After being enlarged by Insarn, Yokubareed uses his explosive card attack on GokaiOh, but the Gokaigers warn him about the Gigarollium they carry. They offer to give it back to him, but instead, they throw it into space - causing it to explode and destroy many ships in Warz Gill's fleet. Gokaioh then merges with GaoLion to become Gao GokaiOh and destroy Yokubareed with the Gokai Animal Heart. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : , Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Card Game: **Gokai Red - Spade Ace **Gokai Blue - Bouken Blue, Dia Jack **Gokai Yellow - Bouken Yellow, Big One **Gokai Green - Clover King **Gokai Pink - Heart Queen *The J.A.K.Q. Gokai Change for this episode is appropriate because all of the members, except Big One, are Playing card-themed. *This Gokai Change is unique in using a special intro with the four J.A.K.Q. cards being placed on the monster before the team appears, used in the early episodes of the series; further, a Joker is added in for the representation of Big One, which was never done in series due to the gimmick being dropped by the time Soukichi Banba joins the team; thus being the first time the card introduction gimmick was done with all five J.A.K.Q., including Big One. Episode 10 - Boukenger Change.jpg|Boukenger Royal Flush Sentai.jpg|J.A.K.Q. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider OOO episode 31, Returning the Favor, the Plan, and the Purple Medals. *A promo for Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle is shown at the end of this episode. *Though not a tribute, this episode has multiple connections towards J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, including a card-game theme, an Action Commander with a card theme and with physical modifications (just like the main J.A.K.Q. heroes are all modified cyborgs) and the usage of the J.A.K.Q. powers to defeat the main enemy. Further, the main subject of the episode involves infiltrating an enemy base and outwitting the main enemy before taking down the monster of the episode, which is the format in most J.A.K.Q. episodes. **The story of the episode is similar to that of episode 6 of J.A.K.Q., both involving a Blue Ranger investigating a villainous super-weapon and using a card game to get what he needs from the enemy. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Ep. 9: Lion, Run, Ep. 10: Card Game, Ep. 11: The Serious Rebellion and Ep. 12: The Guaranteed Showy Samurai. It was released on September 21, 2011. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-kai.html Gokaiger DVD Vol 3.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 3, DVD cover GokaiVol03-BRCover.jpg|''Gokaiger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover References External links *Episode 10 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes